Maya, Rio & Terra: The Curse of the Maw
by WeS RoYaL
Summary: Maya, the bitter Mawile, has been curse by Maw,the cursed killer that lives on her head. Rio, the adventurous Riolu, wishes to become the most powerful Mega Lucario that ever lived. And Terra, the wisdom filled Torterra will guide Maya and Rio to their goals, and out of their mischievousness. Maya, Rio, and Terra all venture to the Gracidea Flower Garden to purify the curse of Maw.
1. Chapter 1

**Maya, Rio, and Terra: The Curse of the Maw**

_Hey guys, so WeS RoyaL here, with a second series. So the time frame of this story will be at the same time as Pokemon: Virus Version. I don't know if I'll have Mawile appeared in Virus Version. But if I do, it'll be many chapters before that happens. I don't plan on making this story as long as I plan on making Virus Version. So back to the story. Will Maya ever purify her maw from the curse? Please enjoy and be sure to write a review._

**Chapter 1: Opposite Worlds Collide**

**Maya's Point of View (POV)**

My name is Maya, and I'm a Mawile. I swear, I despise this maw (jaw) on my head. It's been cursed by an evil spirit called upon by a Dusknoir in the middle of a pokemon battle. Now for some details about me. I used to belong to a trainer, who shall remain unnamed. Dusknoir cursed my maw, which cursed me, who cursed my trainer. My trainers lost battles, many battles with me due to my curse. He eventually ran out of patience with me. So immediately following another battle I had lost, my trainer realeased me when I was critically injured.

**Location: Solaceon Town**

"I don't need a sorry excuse for a pokemon like you cursing me anymore. Goodbye and good riddance," my trainer said as he released me.

"But wait don't leave me injured like this," I said.

All my trainer could hear was my generic 'Mawile' cry. I tried to run up and hug his leg to keep him run leaving, but he mercilessly kicked my like a soccerball without hesitation. I was injured, unable to move as my trainer had given up on me. He faded into the distance. I cried, but no one came to help me. The spirit that curses my maw was the only thing that kept me company. My maw thrived on nothing more than negativity and had placed a layer of sorrow around my heart. Soon, that sorrow had swallowed my heart whole, and I wandered mindlessly throughout the Sinnoh Region, alone. But my sorrow soon turned into bitterness one day when I had stopped at Lake Verity.

"It's been so long since I was abandoned by my trainer. I suppose I should be over it my now," I said trying to cheer myself up.

"Let your sorrow overtake you," Maw said.

Over time, the curse has onle gotten more powerful. The spirit grew and eventually became it's own living being in my Maw. So I call it Maw.

"No way, not again," I said.

I'm over my sorrows, and I'm sick of Maw always ruining my life. I'm ready to start a quest to rid my life of the curse of the maw.

"It starts today," I said to myself.

As the moment grew silent staring at Lake verity, a wild Starly came and greeted me.

"You look awfully lonely," Starly said.

"You guessed right," I replied.

"Well, I always like to come here to the lake to enjoy the view, but I've never seen a pokemon like you here before. I'm Star, by the way," Starly said.

I couldn't believe it. My sorrow was suddenly replaced with content for friendship. I looked at Star and got ready to introduce myself. I didn't know Star all too well, so I kept my introduction simple.

"My name's Maya," I said.

"And I'm simply Maw. I am what you hate," Maw said.

"Wha?" Star and I said confused.

"Let your negativity overtake," Maw said.

Maw had a mind of it's own that was out of control. Star was just the first of many potential friends that Maw would scare away by attempting to eat them. Sometimes Maw was successful too. Because of Maw, I had no friends. My content for friendship soon was replaced with loneliness. I cut all my ties with the rest of the world because of Maw. Maw eventually fed me the bitterness that is my personality.

**6 months Later...**

**Rio's POV**

My name is Rio. I'm a Riolu from Twinleaf town who is currently in search of power. I don't have a trainer, but that's not gonna stop me from my dream of becoming Mega Lucario. But before I can become Mega Lucario, I must get strong enough to evolve into Lucario.

I had spent my entire life in Twinleaf Town, so I was very familiar with everything there. I was friends with many humans and pokemon alike. I was describe as the epitome of and extrovert. I had everything I ever wanted, except power. Which is why I set out to venture throughout the Sinnoh Region.

"Lake Verity has the perfect low level pokemon for a beginner like me to battle. So I'll start there," I said as I left Twinleaf Town.

**Maya's POV**

I had settled down at Lake Verity and had spent everyday there, staring at the lake view. And everyday, I was lonely. But as for today, today would be the beginning of the rest of my life.

"You know, I've seen you here at the Lake everyday and I haven't even got the chance to meet you yet," a deep voice said from the behind the bushes that lay a few feet behind me.

I turned to where the deep voice came from, and saw that a Torterra had showed himself from behind the trees.

"Name's Terra," Torterra said."I'm the guardian of Lake Verity's spirit, Mesprit."

"Can you, like, go away and never talk to me again gramps?" I said bitterly and coldly to Terra.

"What with you?" Terra asked.

I didn't answer. Instead, I just got up and started to walk my tiny legs away.

"She has cut all ties with the outside world," Maw said.

I stopped walking and tried to shut Maw with my hands. I was an annoying task. My hands were too short.

"Ugh, would you just shut your cursed mouth," I said as I gave up.

"You are the anger that feeds your bitter, empty heart," Maw said.

I got angry. Tears fell from my eyes. I questioned why I even existed at all. To kill using this accursed Maw? I dropped to my knees a continued to cry as I realized there was no point in living in the outside world if I couldn't contact the outside world at all.

"My many years in this world have given me wisdom and knowledge," Terra said as he approached me.

"Stay away!" Maw said as it attempted to attack Terra on it's own.

Maw pulled me as it tried to bite Terra. But Terra was able to shut Maw using the vines created by Frenzy Plant.

"Ow, it's like a girl getting her hair pulled," I said.

"The Curse of the Maw," Terra said.

"What? How do you know about Maw?" I asked as my eyes shot wide open.

I can't believe it. I'm actually talking to someone other than Maw. The only reason I'm talking to Terra is because he could destroy Maw if he wanted to. So take that Maw!

"Like I said: with age comes wisdom and knowledge," Terra said. "I do know hoe and where to purify the curse,"

"Please, tell me how," I said with a smile as I started to wipe my tears away.

"Well-" Terra saidbefore he was interrupted by the sound of approaching pokemon.

We looked at the trees waiting for unexpected company to arrive. But we were decieved for only a Larvitar showed up. Larvitar was one of the pokemon Maw attacked earlier today, so I don't know why he's here if he knows the same thing will happen again.

"Remember me?" Larvitar said as he addressed me with an evil smirk on his face.

"No, should I," I said very cold and bitterly to Larvitar, still bitter towards everyone besides Terra.

"Well, my mommy is gonna make you remember," Larvitar said as a mean looking Tyranitar showed itself from behind the trees.

"Tyrona's the name. You know you and that maw of yours have scarred my son for life. Physically and emotionally," Tyrona said as I now remembered that I had given Larvitar those bite marks throughout his body.

Instead of bitterness toward Tyrona, I feared he. She looked like she could kill me in a matter of seconds.

A few seconds past before...

"Well well, if you wish to avenge your son, then don't. I'll be happy to make you share his fate," Maw said as it attempted to attack Tyrona, forcefully dragging me in the process.

"No, Maw, don't," I said trying to hold Maw back.

"Silence! I will not be controlled by you of all weaklings," Maw said to me.

As Maw approached Tyrona , Tyrona started to use Sandstorm as a form of self defense. Sandstorm was increasing in size and headed straight for Terra and I.

I gasped as I used my arms to cover my face from the sand.

"No," I said out of nowhere. "I'm in control of me. Nobody else."

I started to gain a little control over Maw. I used Maw as a shield to protect me from the incoming Sandstorm. But something weird happened. Sandstorm didn't hurt me at all.

"What the - I'm okay?" I said.

"Sandstorm doesn't affact Steel, Ground, and Rock type pokemon like you, myself, and Tyrona," Terra said while in the Sandstorm.

"I simply nodded, but Sandstorm having no effect was not gonna stop Tyrona from totally destroying me.

"Maya, you escape while I hold off Tyrona," Terra said.

"Thank you, but- " I said before being interrupted.

"- Even if I lose, I should be able to escape without major injuries, but a little doll like you could get killed in here," Terra said.

"Little doll?!" I yelled in an annoyed tone for being called little. "Fine then, Tyrona can kill you a hundred times for all I care. I'm not little," I said as I escaped the sandstorm.

I escaped Sandstorm. I thought about being called little, and I thought about Terra being too smart for his own good. I had a feeling Terra knew I would leave him to die if he insulted me. Still I for the first time, I felt guilty. Guilty about just leaving Terra to die like that. Terra was the person pokemon in a long time I could talk to besides Maw. That, and he never told me how to get this accursed spirit from Maw.

"I need to go back and help," I said to myself.

But before I turned back to go help Terra, I caught sight of a little blue pokemon staring at me. The moment was awkard because we just stared at each other. I blushed for a second before asking

"What are you looking at?" I asked coldly.

"Hi, I'm Rio. Is there a powerful pokemon in that Sandstorm I can beat?" he said.

I knew darn well I couldn't be Tyrona on my own, so I attempted to answer Rio's qestion before Maw, as predictable as ever, attempted to attack him.

"Now you die!" Maw yelled as it attempted to attack Rio.

"Get down!" I said as I slammed Maw to the ground like a girl whipping her hair.

Wow, today for some reason, I've gained a bit of control over Maw as I sat on it. Maw couldn't open it's mouth as I was sitting on it, so I was back to answering a flinched Rio's question.

"Uh, there's a Tyranitar in that sandstorm," I said with a mean look on my face.

"Kay. I'm going in," Rio said as he ran in Sandstorm without hesitation.

"Man he's stupid. He's trying to be some idiot hero like some little kid," I said to myself.

I thought of the irony of me, a 'little doll', labeling someone else a little kid.

"Hmph, like I'm one to talk," I said to myself as I smiled.

I had gained some control over Maw and I was ready to face Tyrona as I ran back into the Sandstorm to support 'old man' Terra and 'little kid' Rio.

**Rio's POV**

Finally, a chance to increase my power. As I approached the scene of a Torterra and a Tyranitar battling in the middle of a sandstorm, I was buffeted by the sand.

"Ow, that certainly hurt," I said as I was knocked to the ground.

The Torterra then stopped and looke at me and yelled.

"Who are you? It's dangerous here! Leave at once!" Torterra yelled.

I wasn't gonna back down from a challenge. I always had everything in my life handed to me on a silver platter. So for once in my life, I was going to earn something. And the 'something' was power, which why I ignored what the Torterra said.

"No way. I'm gonna be a powerful hero someday. And in order to do that, I've got to start with the first rung right here," I said.

Oh, and did I mention I want to be a hero as well? Haha

"How stubborn can you get? If you wanna get killed that badly, then go right ahead. It's not like any of us will care when you're dead," Mawile said bitterly as she approached me.

"Wow. What a sassy girl you are. Oh well, I'll just win you over anyway when I epically destroy Tyranitar," I said as I charged straight for Tyranitar.

"Ugh, what a dog," Mawile said.

I am a dog in case you haven't noticed, Miss Sassy.

I then turned to Torterra and got distracted as I said "Don't worry gramps. 'Hero Rio' is to the rescue here.

"You fool," Torterra said.

I realized that I had taken my eye off of Tyranitar. And I payed a heavy price. Tyranitar was so powerful, it left me in critical condition after landing just one Dragon Claw on me. Then, I prepared for the worst as Tyranitar readied to finish me. I was startled and couldn't move. Suddenly, Tyranitar had launched a Dragon Pulse headed straight for me. I heard Dragon Pulse impact, but not on me. The Sandstorm had cleared and I could clearly see what happened. I saw that Miss Sassy had taken the blow for me. But it didn't look like Mawile had taken any damage.

"Uh, Dragon Pulse hit. So why aren't you hurt?" I asked.

"Dragon type moves don't seem to affect Fairy type pokemon," Torterra said.

"What he said," Miss Sassy said without a smile.

"I'm just saving you for later after we defeat Tyrona. No one makes a fool out of me and gets away with it," Mawile's mas said.

"No one except EVERYONE!" Miss Sassy said as she sat on her maw again."Now shut up."

"Huh? Look out," I said as I realized Tyranitar was about to fire a super effective Flamethrower at Miss Sassy.

Miss Sassy dodged Flamthrower. And Maw was once again free. Tyranitar was so caught up in trying to attack Miss Sassy, it completely forgot about Torterra, who had a perfect opportunity to land a critical hit using Frenzy Plant. Tyranitar was hit and fell to the ground.

"Mother!" a Larvitar said as he appeared from behind the bushes. Was Larvitar hiding behind the bushes this whole time?

"I believe it would be best if we left this scene," Torterra said as he started walking away from Lake Verity.

"Wait a minute," I said as an exhausted me worked up enough energy to run up to Torterra. "That Frenzy Plant was so awesome. You went totally hero on that Tyranitar, old man."

I didn't even know what I was talking about.I was talking so much, I lost focus on everything and everyone else as me and Torterra started walking away from the Lake.

**Maya's POV**

"Well, at least I won't have to deal with that little kid anymore," I said to myself.

"You might want to double check what you asked Terra," Maw said.

"Shut up!" I said bitterly to Maw.

But Maw wasn't just rambling this time. I suddenly remembered that I wanted to know how to get rid of the curse of the Maw. So I followed Rio and Terra. Of course Rio and Terra didn't know I was following them. It's been so long since I've had to ask for something in my life, I didn't know how to approach the subject.

**One hour later...**

We were now a distance away from Lake Verity. I could still hear Rio ttalking. All I hear from him is blah, blah, blah. How annoying. Why did I even save him in the first place? During Rio's brief moment of silence. Terra spoke loudly.

"You know, following us covertly won't get anything accomplished on your part! Show yourself," Terra yelled as he knew I was secretly following him and Rio.

_Gasp. I've been discovered..._

**To Be Continued...**

_So Maya is beginning to open up to other pokemon, which has led her to a Terra that knows how to purify the curse of the Maw. What information does Old Man Terra have for Maya? Stay tuned in the next chapter and be sure to write a review._


	2. Chapter 2: A Not So Happy Family

**Maya, Rio & Terra: The Curse of the Maw**

_Hey guys, The Curse of the Maw Chapter 2 is finally here. I now I will only be posting new chapters every Monday because I'm also working on my other story, Pokemon Virus Version, in which I post for that story every Friday. So, not much left to say other than enjoy and be sure to write a review letting me know how I did._

**Chapter 2: A Not So Happy Family**

"You know, following us covertly won't get anything accomplished on your part. Show yourself now!" Terra said as he knew I was following him and Rio.

_Gasp...I've been caught._

I then revealed myself from a tree I was hiding behind. Rio chuckled as I gave him a scary look in the eye.

"Hey, it's Miss Sassy. I knew she liked me too much to stay away," Rio said with a smile.

I said nothing. I simply walked up to Rio and slapped him with Maw without hesitation. Rio fell to the ground as his face grew red.

"Now, where were we?" I said.

I knew how smart Terra is, so I bet he knew I was referring to the curse of the Maw.

"Of course. Follow me and I will find the appropriate place to discuss the subject," Terra said.

"Very well then," Maw said.

"Ugh, shut up!" I said as I sat on Maw before moving foward.

We arrived near a sign, where Terra stopped to discuss the situation. But before we spoke, Rio read the sign.

"Welcome to Twinleaf Town," Rio said reading the sign. " That's where I'm from."

"Then why don't you go home, away from us because nobody cares about you! You annoy the heck out of everyone! You're so immature and I hate you!" I yelled bitterly with a passion.

Rio's face saddened. "Then why'd you bother saving me?" he mumbled with a frown.

"Hmph," I said as I turned my head away.

"Maya's bitterness is what feeds her anger," Maw said.

"When will you just stay shut?!" I yelled as I sat on Maw.

"Now, now. What has starting an argument done for you two? Rio, remain I here while I start," Terra said.

**Rio's POV**

I don't get it. Why does Maya hate me so much? She's like, the exact opposite of me. She's cold, bitter, and provocative. We made eye contact with each other again as I walked back to Terra. Of course, we both turned our heads away again.

"Little doll, little kid, would it be too much to ask for you kids to stop acting like babies and just let me start?' Terra asked growing annoyed.

"Hmph, I'm not little," Maya whispered to herself as she crossed her arms with an attitude.

"I see both you two and your goals have crossed paths with each other. Maya, you wish to rid your life of a spirit that has cursed you to this day," Terra said.

"Yes, but assume Maya fails to accomplish her goal. Wha-," Maw said before Miss Sassy interrupted it.

"How many times are we gonna go through this?" Miss Sassy as she sat on Maw again.

"As I was saying. Rio, you wish nothing more than to be the strongest of all heroes. Correct?" Terra said.

I nodded yes.

"Well then, OUR journey shall serve as one simple solution," Terra said.

"Wait! What do you mean OUR journey?! Why would I want to travel with an 'old man' Torterra and a 'little kid' Riolu?!" Maya yelled growing angry.

I started to get annoyed with Miss Sassy, her mouth, and that attitude problem of hers. So I stood up to that attitude problem she has.

"Would you just shut up and listen to him?!" I yelled.

"Oh, so -" Miss Sassy said before I interrupted her.

"You have such a nasty attitude. You only care about yourself. And yo're being disrespectful to the only pokemon who's willing to help you with your problems," I yelled back at Miss Sassy.

We kept bickering at each other, attempting to yell over each other. We couldn't hear what each other was saying. My frustration grew. I wanted to attack Miss Sassy, but being a hero meant that I couldn't just attack someone because a was angry with them.

"Silence!" Terra said as he launched a Frenzy Plant at us.

We both flinched in fear of getting struck. Terra stopped the vines right in front of our faces, threatening to use force to get us to listen if necessary.

"Now, our journey will take us all the way to the edge of the Sinnoh Region, where the Gracidea Flower Garden is located. There will lie a special pokemon, Shaymin, who can purify any status condition; including a lingering curse, Maya. Now on the way to the Gracidea Flower Garden will be countless battle and test, sure to make any pokemon strong indeed. Including a Riolu like you, Rio." Terra explained.

"But why do I have to travel with you two?" Miss Sassy and I asked at the same time.

"Like I said, both goals can be accomplished on one journey. And by the looks of how you two treat each other, I will be the one keeping you from killing each other. I'm also the only one other than Maya able to keep that Maw under control," Terra explained.

We both nodded in agreement.

"But before we start our journey, you two will have to battle each other in order for me to accurately evaluate your levels," Terra said.

"You don't have to ask me twice," Miss Sassy said. "I'll have you know I did have a trainer at one time."

"So what? Did he release you because you stink like a Stunky at battling?" I asked.

"Ooh, I can't wait to destroy you," Miss Sassy said bitterly with an evil smirk on her face.

**Location: Grass Plain**

The battle between Miss Sassy and I was under way. Neither of us made a move. I guess we were awaiting the first moment the first shots would be fired...I know Terra wanted to evaluate our abilities, but why do it in a battle? About a minute passed by and I was overcome by my impatience as I ran straight for Miss Sassy.

"Force Palm!" I yelled.

"You fool. A head on attack will never work," the Maw said.

As I neared striking Miss Sassy, she simply too two steps to her right with her eyes closed as I flew right passed her, falling on my face.

"Not only are you immature, but you can't battle either," Miss Sassy said calmly.

"Ha, I was just testing you, that's all," I said. "Now Force Palm one more time!"

I tried another head on attack, but this time, I had a plan. I didn't put all my energy into this Force Palm like I did the first one. Miss Sassy stepped toward her right again, but she let her guard down. I stopped right next to her and used another Force Palm.

"Wha-?" Miss Sassy said as she just stood there.

I don't get it. Miss Sassy was the one who wanted to destroy me. But she didn't even try to counter Force Palm. She just blushed when she saw my face up close. She was stricken by Force Palm and driven into the grass field.

"Ugh, when I DO want you to attack someone, you're useless!" Miss Sassy yelled at her maw while laying on the ground.

"Your opponent you hate so. He was the first to ever specifically target you instead of me," the maw said to Miss Sassy.

A here always has to show good sportsmanlike conduct, which is why I approached a downed Miss Sassy and offered my hand to lift her from the ground.

"Need a hand Maya?" I asked as Maya blushed again.

**Maya's POV**

I was surprised when he actually beat me this time. And he finally remembered my name. Those eyes - Rio's eyes. I had become infatuated by the look in those eyes. Those eyes burned with things I've longed for " optimism and determination. But I still don't know how to open up to others. Why is this little kid trying to act like a goody-two shoes? He such a wannabe.

"Ugh, don't talk to me," I said to Rio as I got up and slapped him with Maw.

Rio then yelled at me as I walked away from him.

"What was that for?" Rio asked growing angry.

"For being such a cliche," I said bitterly. "You just caught me off guard, that's all."

"And 'that's all' I needed to see Maya," Terra said as he approached Rio and I.

"But-" I said before I was interrupted.

"You both showed me at one point that you lack great perception. I will go into detail as we start the Gracidea Flower Garden now," Terra said.

Rio and I then hopped on Terra's back, ready to ride all the way across the Sinnoh Region.

**Location: Sandgem Town**

**Terra's POV**

The beginning of my second life...started here. I paid no mind to all the people staring at three pokemon just wandering without a trainer. I was just reminiscing of the good ol' days back in time. Back in a time where I wandered with my trainer as a Turtwig, without another care in the world. My trainer always called me Tru. I was a rather quiet one, compared to the two given to trainers before me. The more we ventured, the more power I obtained. And with that power canme knowledge and experience. But while reminiscing of the good ol' days, I felt a need to visit in old friend in Diamond. A lot has changed in ten years. Diamond has relocated to Sandgem Town, and my guess is he's probably at the Pokemon Lab, where he always visits. Maya and Rio were still on my back, bickering as always, so I silenced them to announce our next destination.

"We'll head to the Lab. I know of an old friend who will provide us with the proper necessities for our journey," I said.

They both nodded as they simply turned their heads away from each other.

**Location: Pokemon Lab in Sandgem Town**

The setting was the end of my first life, and the beginning of my second life. Living as a pokemon who eventually became Champion of this land.

"Rio, if you will," I said as he knocked on the lab's front door.

I had expected Rowan to answer, but Diamond played host as the opened door revealed his face.

"Oh, huh?" Diamond said as he made eye contact with me. "Is that you Tru?"

"Tru?" Both Maya and Rio said confused.

Diamond walked up to me a pet me with such affection. An unconditional love that has withstood the test of time.

"It's so good to see you again, old friend," Diamond said with a big smile.

**Maya's POV**

I witnessed how much affection taht man showed for Terra. I compared how unconditional this love was to the bitter relationship I shared with my trainer. Was this what 'love' was? I grew angry at Terra, but at the same time, sadness and jealousy surfaced in my mind. Terra was a well respected seasoned veteran, while I was just loathed by all whom I have cursed. My eyes started to water as if they wanted to cry before the man spoke.

"So I see you've got some new friends," the man said as he face Rio and I.

The man then pet Rio. Rio embraced the skin rubbing on top of his head with affection. Rio did say he was from Twinleaf Town. And people and pokemon alike seem to get along better in small towns. So I guess this must be a familiar experience to Rio.

The man's hand was then headed toward me, so I attempted to slap his hand away using Maw, but this trainer actually caught Maw using his hands.

"Did you think I became Champion just by battling? I understand one's perception may differ from another, Mawile," the man said.

He knew I would try to attack him? I wasn't angry though because this man actually understood me. Terra is offering to help me, and if this man was aiding me as well, I'll make just this one exception to this human. I let him pet me. It's been so long since anyone showed affection toward me. I don't remember ever getting shown this kind of love. I smiled as if some of my bitterness instantly disappeared.

"Well, this us the 'Tru' you've told me so much about?" an old man in a lab coat asked as he approached the one petting me.

The man petting me nodded yes.

"Professor Rowan, mind if a take these three to the back garden?" the man asked.

"Of course not. Allow me to show you the way," Rowan said.

The back garden was just a plain grass field used for battling. This man, hee was talking to Terra as if he actually understood him. So the man had given us a bag to carry. I opened the bag bag and saw it was filled a various berries, and flashcards to identify each berry's specific function. So after Terra was done catching up with the man he calls Diamond, we had resumed our journey. Rio and I rode on Terra's back again for an extended period of time before arriving in Jubilife City.

"Wow," I said in awe, seeing the sights.

I hopped from Terra's back. Buildings-so many buildings. I felt anyone could easily get lost here. Now if only we could lose Rio because he has been annoying us the whole way here. I made a cute but evil looking face with that thought. But before I went even deeper into thought, I felt our bag full of berries on my back get snatched.

"What the?" I said as I realized the bag was gone.

"In front of you," Maw said.

"Ugh, why didn't you just attack the thief when he was right there?!" I yelled at Maw.

"Maya, in front of you!" Rio yelled as he started chasing the fleeing thief.

"Ugh, wait for me," I said as I attempted to follow Rio.

"Hmph. My lack of speed may cost us dearly," Terra said."Looks like those two are on their own for the time being."

_Panting..._"Wait...for...me," I said as I fell to the ground in exhaustion.

"You're as bad as the big green one. Let you negative energy consume you whole!" Maw said.

_Panting..._"I just need a minute to get my breath back," I said as I remained on the ground for a moment.

I regained my energy and stood up. But then I realized I had lost Rio and the thief.

"Where is everyone?!" I yelled. "I knew I'd get lost in this city."

I then started wandering in hopes of finding Terra and Rio.

**Rio's POV**

I grew tired in a chase where the thief obviously had the upper hand. But right when I stopped running to catch my breath. The thief somehow tripped and was lying on the ground. I walked up to the thief as he remained in that spot. I got a glimpse of his face and saw he was a Chimchar.

_Pant _"You're right were I want you." I said as I approached Chimchar.

"No. YOU'RE right where I want YOU," the chimchar said. "Now, gang! Capture him!"

A group of Chimchar and Monferno suddenly ambushed me. I was knocked unconscious for who knows how long. When I came to, I was tied up to a playground. I was tied using a jump rope. It was sunset and I was in a local playground filled with Chimchar and Monferno. The Chimchar with our bag then walked up to me and addressed me.

"Mna, what a sucker. By not finishing me off when I tripped, you left yourself wide open for an ambush attack. Poor perception if you ask me," The Chimchar said while swinging on a set of monkey bars.

"That's enough, Jimmy," a Monferno said as he approached the Chimchar he called Jimmy.

"Chimmy! My name's Chimmy! Not Jimmy!" Chimmy yelled.

They continued to argue with each other as my mind drifted deeper into thought. _I wonder where Maya and Terra are?_

**To Be Continued...**

_So Rio has gotten himself in quite a situation here. Maya is lost and doesn't have a clue where to go. And we will all have to wait for 'old man' Terra to catch up with the rest of the story. How will Rio get out of this mess? Will Maya to find her way? Will Terra catch up in time to rescue everyone? And will Maya, Rio & Terra bags of berries be recovered? Be sure to read the next chapter to find out. And be sure to write a review and tell me how I did._


	3. Chapter 3

**Maya, Rio & Terra: The Cusre of the Maw Chapter 3; Change**

_Hey guys, I know the Chapter's a little bit short this time, which is why I'm going to stop posting EVERY Monday. I will be sure to post once a week though, because limiting myself to just two days after posting Virus Version is really cutting into this story's length. This story is supposed to be only about twelve chapters, so I'm going to allow myself more time to write .Be sure to read and write a review letting me know how I did. So, enjoy. _

**Rio's POV**

_I wonder where Maya and Terra are?_

"Hey!" Chimmy yelled getting my attention. "Don't start sinking into your thoughts. You have more important matters to think about."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like if you'll even be alive come nightfall," Chimmy said.

Were Chimmy and all these other Chimchar and Monferno going to kill me? I instantly despaired when I started thinking about every possible scenario.

"So what are you going to do with me?" I asked.

Chimmy then smiled.

"That's up to our leader, whom you'll see shortly," Chimmy said.

"And why did you steal the bag?" I asked.

"Wow, you really haven't gotten out much. Stealing is apart of the 'real world' - big cities like this. We all are wild Chimchar and Monferno who decided we didn't need a trainer to live with. So shortly after our journeys start, we escape into the depths of the city. We lived with but one need: food. We take what ever we think is food to feed ourselves in this frustrating 'real world." Chimmy explained coldly.

Wow, my life in Twinleaf Town...has blinded me from the 'real world'. I mean, I never met people or pokemon who could be so bitter until after I set out for my journey. I grew depressed as the night sky showed itself. All my life, everything was given to me, which is why I'm so helpless right now. My eyes started to water, knowing I may not make it to tomorrow. The Chimchar and Monferno teased at my tears as I awaited their leader, where my final fate may lie...

**Terra's POV**

Nighttime is upon us, and I knew where the thief went. I could see a light in the ally similar to the light the thief's tail gave off.

"The thief's fiery tail shall aid me, though my speed shall cost us dearly," I said to myself as I followed the red light.

**Maya's POV**

"Stupid bag and stupid thief! Stupid 'little kid' Rio and stupis 'Slowpoke' Terra. Stupid Maw and stupid me for getting lost! Stupid stupid stupid!" I yelled as I was still trying to find my way.

"Yes,focus your frustration. Feed me you're anger" Maw said.

Oh what's the purpose of continually shutting Maw? If I can't rid of Maw's voice, I might as well let the issue be, for now...

"Huh?" I said as I approached the outside of a playground.

Mnay Chimchar and Monferno resided here at the playground. I then located the thief who stole our bag. The thief was a Chimchar who looked excited. As my eyes drifted a few feet away from the Chimchar, I spotted Rio. I guessed Rio had been kidnapped by the Chimchar and Monferno. I feared for my well being and quickly hid myself behind the nearest park fence before eavesdropping on Rio's latest scene.

"Our leader has arrived!" a Monferno announced by a giant stack of tires.

"Now up you go," the thief said as he started to carry a captured Rio near the giant stack of tires.

"Calling fellow Chimchar and Monferno1 It is my honor to introduce our leader, Inferno!" the Monferno said.

Inferno happened to be an Infernape atop the giant stack of tires. The thied soon approached the stack of tires with Rio and the bag of berries at hand.

"We've borught you food and services, Sir," the thief said.

"Hmm," Inferno said.

Inferno then jumped on the ground from the stack of tires to observe his offerings. Inferno looked at Rio for a moment and spoke.

"Services, you say? Blue one, you shall swear your services to me, or meet your end should you decline," Inferno said to Rio.

I didn't care too much for Rio, but it made no sense to just let him die like that. I had to do something without getting caught.

"Death shall soon overtake your boyfriend," Maw said.

_Gasp _"We weren't supposed to make any noise, you idiot," I yelled at Maw.

"Hey, who said that?" a Chimchar said.

"It came from behind the fence," a Monferno said as all the playground pokemon ran toward me.

_I'm outnumbered. _I thought to myself

There's no way I could fight everyone, so common sense made me surrender.

"Halt!" Inferno yelled as all the Chimchar and Monferno stopped and faced him.

"What brings you here, intruder?" Inferno asked as he walked up to me.

"Taking back what your worthless lackies stole from us," I said anoyed.

All the Chimchar and Monferno gasped.

"Are you gonna let her get away with that?" the thied asked.

"Silence! You shall speak ony when directed to," Inferno yelled at the thief.

I stuck my tongue out at the thies, getting the last laught.

"I remember you, Mawile," Inferno said.

"What?" I said with a curious expression on my face.

"Your trainer didn't have the most patience with you. He released you, and left you to die after I defeated you in battle. I could easile tell you've had the Curse of the Mawfor quite some time. I felt guilty because there was no way for me to assist you that day. And now I see you've somehow stumbled your way here from Lake Verity," Inferno explained.

Who I battle that day was clouded by the fact that I was abandoned. But now I remember, I was defeated by a Flamethrower attack. My mindset toward the rest of the world was changing more than ever on this journey. The were people AND pokemon who cared very much for me. My heart was warm, and I had decided to open up to Monferno.

"I'm on a journey accross the Sinnoh to the Gracidea Flower Garden. Tere, I'm hoping to rid myself of this burden that lives atop my head. I had teamed up with Rio, whom you've captured by the playground. And the bag Chimchar had stolen was given to support me on my journey." I explained.

"I see. Chimmy, you shall return the stolen bag immediately," Inferno said.

"Ugh, here you go Sassy Mouth," Chimmy said as he returned the bag.

"Our sincerest apologies for this troublesome incovenience. We shall return yor friend as well. Come," Inferno said as we all approached Rio.

I couldn't believe my eyes. When Rio faced me, his eyes were red and he had tears running down his face.

"What a baby. Alright, here I am. If you want, you can go crying home to your mom," I said teasing Rio.

We then untied the jumprope from Rio. He stood up with tears still in his eyes. I could tell his eyes had lost the determination I bacame infatuated with. Rio then turned away from us.

I could tell Rio's character was changing for the worst.

"I see now what the 'real world' is... Lies, hatred, selfishness and sadness. I had become so blinded by simply wanting to grow stronger, I lied to myself, just like I have my entire life. In 'reality' I'm the weakest of all pokemon. I've grown a self-hatred today, which is why I'm giving up my dreams, Maya," Rio said.

Rio...he's growing bitter toward himself, just as I did with the rest of the world. As Rio grows toward bitterness, I grow away from it, day by day. I've learned to open up to a few others, while Rio is beginning to close away from both fantasy and reality. This was when I first realized we were both changing, as I began to sympathized for I a depressed Rio.

"Just listen to yourself talk," I said with concern.

"Is there anyway we may assist you?" Inferno asked.

"No!" Rio yelled as he turned to us with an angry look in his face.

"Chimmy and Maya are right about me: I'm just a spoiled 'little kid' who has no clue how frustrating life is. But now I understan, I need to be alone, far away from the real world!" Rio yelled.

Rio then started toward the darkest ally, where he hopes to wander, alone, indefinitely.

"Wait, Rio, you can't do this!" I said as I ran after Rio.

I touched Rio on the shoulder. He then pushed me off as I fell to the ground.

"Ugh...Rio..." I said with concern.

"You said it yourself: you couldn't care less what happens to 'little kid' Rio," Rio said.

I then got up and slapped Rio.

"Ugh! You're more pathetic than ever, Rio! You need to listen to what you're sying!" I yelled.

"When I first saw you, your eyes had what I've longed for: optimism, trust, and determination. I've certainly changed since that day. You've changed too; that look in your eyes are gone, and I see you're growing bitter, just as I was at the start of OUR journey," I said.

"Maya..." Rio said.

"You're entering a hard time, Rio. Getting stronger means overcoming your hardest times," I said.

I've never been too positive about Rio, not until what I just said. I wanted 'little kid' Rio back. I wanted to bring back the look in his eyes that I had become infatuated with. Our friendship starts now, when I offer my hand, a hand that meant we would support each other on 'OUR' journey.

"Need a hand?" I said as I offered my hand to Rio.

Rio stared at my hand for a split second before his hand met mine. I smiled at how much change was behind and ahead of me.

"So does this mean we're friends?" Rio asked.

"What do you think?" I laughed out with a smile.

"So, will you be going?" Inferno asked.

I nodded yes, with Maw and my bitterness shut and under control.

"Where's Terra?" Rio asked.

I had forgotten about Terra, and didn't answer...

"Right here, and finally caught up. And I see you've done well without me," Terra said as he approached us from behind the Chimchar and Monferno."You two have finally grown affection toward each other as well, seeing that you're holding hands."

"Whoa!" I said as I realized I was still holding Rio's hand.

"The frienship's casual," Rio said as he let go of my hand.

"Yeah," I said in agreement.

"Shall we be going?" Terra asked.

We then hopped on Terra's back for he wasn't lost, unlike me.

It was late nigh when we exited Jubelif City. Terra then stopped in an open plain.

"We rest here for the night," Terra said.

We leaned up against Terra ready to go to sleep. Rio and I even cuddled, embracing our friendship as we fell asleep...

**To Be Continued...**

_So Maya and Rio are finally friends. Will anything more come out of the two? Will Rio get stronger, or sink deeper into his depression? How much more changes await our trio of pokemon? With the Curse of the Maw and Maya's bitterness under control, is it easier than ever for Maya to accomplish her goal? And what next for this story? Stay tuned for next chapter. Be sure to write a review letting me know how I did, so later..._


End file.
